


Urrone

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 Learning Curve, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's thoughts on the Urrone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urrone

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Author's Choice" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

It scared him, to see the Urrone children so dedicated to their studies, and to witness the aftermath of their Averium. Before the ceremony, they reminded him of himself as a child, though the Urrone were probably smarter. They were single-mindedly focused on the absorption of knowledge, as Daniel had been after his parents' death.

Daniel, at least, had teachers who could attempt to pull him from his books. The Urrone children had no such saviors - their entire society was just forcing them deeper into their studies, and then abandoning them once their usefulness was fulfilled.

No matter what he said to Kalan, Daniel applauded Jack's actions.


End file.
